


Salty Dog

by blueraspberryrodimus (rosecolouredspectrespecs)



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Breeding Kink, Heat Kink, Lemon, MTMTE, Merformers, NSFW, NSFW text, Spicy, TF, Transformers - Freeform, heat cycle, human reader, mermaid au, mtmte swerve, reacher insert, selkie swerve, swerve x reader - Freeform, tf idw, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:00:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21663337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosecolouredspectrespecs/pseuds/blueraspberryrodimus
Summary: Selkie!Swerve merformers AU where Swerve and reader have a history. Every summer he comes to visit, but this time he's late due to being nervous about his heat cycle. Reader can help him out.
Relationships: swerve x reader
Kudos: 112





	Salty Dog

You came here every summer. Something about just getting to spend it at the beach house. Even as an adult, life getting harder to plan family vacations, you’d come spend a few weeks away in solitude. You’d wake up to the sun and stay to watch it set again over the water, light a fire on the beach just to enjoy the sounds of nature and the moonlight over the sea. It was romantic, even if spent alone. But the last few times hadn’t been alone, not really.

You weren’t sure how many summer it had been since you met him tangled in the rocks along the shore. At first you thought it was a man toying with his nets, disgruntled at the outcome, and left him be. But the whines that came from his throat never truly sounded human, and being a curious little devil yourself you had gone to investigate. A man, he was, only part way. The freckles on his chest melded into spots and the hairs on his belly faded into a layer of fur. The flippers of his bottom half were tangled in a net that his upper human half simply could not reach. You had revealed yourself to him with your palms out and eyes wide, always certain that mermaids had existed, but not like this. Wary but trusting, he allowed you to help free him, and pledged himself forever in your debt. A debt that you could never make him fill, but you mentioned where you lived in the summer if he was ever curious for some company. 

And over the years, you looked forward to your solo getaways so you could be reunited with him once again. His full selkie form took the likeness of a common harbor seal, normal to see one around these parts. He wasn’t particularly standoffish in form and color, which you were secretly thankful for in case anyone had gone on strolls along the beaches and saw him. At times, his magic could allow him two legs to walk, to which you had taken advantage of during the colder, more lonelier nights, when you had invited him in to spend the night. Though you knew he was not fully human, you knew there was no one else like him who could make your heart flutter as wildly as he did. You found yourself counting the days down to every summer, ad staying until the last possible moment.

You waited for him down by the rocks at sun down, like you always did. You knew he didn’t keep a calendar like those that live on land, but the seasonal cycles were always the same; you came at the same time every year one the same day at the same hour. You let your bare feet dip into the water, an even chill to balance the warn skin from the sun. You knew he’d be here any minute now. He’d catch your scent and swim right up to you, taking him in his strong wet arms and cover your face in salty kisses like he always did.

The sun sank below the surface of the water, and still he did not come. And once the moon was high in the sky and it’s reflection taunted you along the waves, he still did not come. You knew you shouldn’t worry. He was strong, independent, maybe not the brightest in a social setting but he was smart. You stayed up waiting until the wee hours of the morning where the sea breeze ran goosebumps up your arms. Maybe he would come tomorrow.

And so you waited again, same time same place. You hugged your knees to your chest, waiting. Small schools of skinny fish traveled along before you, a crab making its way home for the night, and the birds and their calls faded into the setting sky. And still he did not show. Tonight the worry had started to set in. Maybe he did get hurt, or lost, or stuck. Maybe he found another mate in the year you’d been separated. You tried hard to push these unnerving thoughts from your head. No, he’s just late. He will be here soon. So you waited. The sky was black and peppered with stars and you found yourself yawning and finding it difficult to keep your eyes open. You got up to head back into your home when you heard a splash. You turned back to the water. Another splash, and then a faint figure of a head and snout sticking out of the water. The figure moved closer, but the cloud over the moon made it difficult to see. Until that oh, so familiar voice spoke out your name.

“Is it really you?” You said, voice a little shaky in the cold. The moon revealed itself to you and you could see his face, human and handsome.

“Yeah, it’s me,” he said shy, eyes not quite meeting yours.

You hooked your legs over the rocks to meet him, but he kept a distance.

“Is everything okay?” You swallowed, worried that maybe one of those dark thoughts you’d imagined earlier had become a reality.

“Yeah, yeah, everything is fine. It’s just uh, I’m really sorry I didn’t come meet you last night. I just, uhm, wasn’t ready? And I’m still not ready?” He pursed his lips, still not looking at you.

“Not...ready? Swerve, you’ve had all summer,” you laughed.

“I know. It’s just uh, whew okay I don’t really know how to tell you this but, well, see us merfolk have...mating cycles?” You could tell this was all so awkward for him to admit. But the two of you had been intimate before. What was making this so hard to explain? He looked to you to help him fill in the blank. When you didn’t say anything, he continued. “I know, you’re probably thinking ‘oh, well we did it before so what’s the big deal?’ yeah, I get it. It’s just uhm, well, while that kinda stuff can happen whenever for pleasure, we uh, also sort of go into a, like a heat cycle?”

Your eyes widened and you nodded.

“So I’m guessing that you’re just worried because you’re in the middle of your rut or something?” You finished, giving him a weak smile.

“Yeah...and I know I haven’t seen you in so long and I’ve missed you so, so much. But I’m a little embarrassed for you to see me like this and I don’t want you to think I’m just using you for sex or anyth-”

“Swerve, Swerve, stop talking. It’s fine, you should have just said something last night!” You laughed again, easing the tension in the air. The corners of his mouth pricked into a smile.

“R-really?” Swerve blushed, swimming up next to the rock, leaning against his folded arms beside you.

“Yes, really. God, Swerve, I’ve waited all year to see you, you didn’t think I’d want you?”

“Don’t talk like that, you don’t know the rest of it.”

“The rest of what?”

“I...can’t change beyond this. Until it’s over, I mean. This is all I can do,” he gestured to his human top half.

“...Oh,” your voice had a tinge of surprise. “Well, all of that is still part of you.”

“Do you still want me then?” He laughed, waiting for your rejection.

“Of course I do,” you leaned down across the rock to kiss his forehead.

“Oh, thank God,” he reached up, pulling you over the rock and into the water with him. His mouth latched onto yours, kissing you with all the flavors of the beach. The need for air was gone; his lips against yours were the only life force you needed. Your hands couldn’t figure out where to touch. Tangled in his hair, running along the muscles in his arms, down his chest and soft tummy and stopping where the fur started. He pulled away for a moment in a whine.

“Please...touch me there,” Swerve said, somewhat reluctantly. His hand covered your and guided it over a patch along his lower belly. Your fingers teased over the area, unsure of what exactly what going to happen. Swerve inhaled sharply at your touch, and then suddenly something was poking at your palm. It was then you realized what was happening. You continued to palm over his growing erection, coercing him to unsheathe himself. He felt different, so entirely foreign.

“It still...works the same way, right?” you asked, peppering kisses down his neck.

“Mmm, yes, same way. If not just a little more sensitive,” he chuckled into a moan as you wrapped your fingers around his length and pumped. And then he whined, and you knew it was time to stop teasing. You knew what he wanted, especially right now, so you wasted no time. You pulled away from him, hands fiddling with your shorts to pull them down despite the push of the water. You threw your soaked shorts onto the short and hoisted yourself up onto the rocks.

“A-are you sure? It’s not weird?” His hand cupped your cheek.

“Just shut up and fuck me, Swerve,” you smiled. He pecked your lips with his before wrapping his arms around your body and pulled you down on him. Still keeping your head above the water, he snapped his hips to yours pressing up against your entrance. And then he pushed in, filling you up so fast and rough. Your body stretched over this new, foreign feeling and the pleasure shot right through your body. You cried out his name as he pulled back out and slammed right back in, filling you full before pumping into you in short shallow thrusts. His mouth was on your neck kissing and nibbling on the skin before he growled deep against you, teeth clamping down to hold you as you as you felt a wash of hot liquid filling up inside you.

You expected his thrusts to slow, for his bite to release you, but he didn’t. His hips started up from slow and deep back to shallow and fast. He was dragging along all of these nerves inside you that with every press of him into you had your vision turning white. You moaned, weak and desperate, cumming fast and lost to the sea.

“Swerve, I-oh, Swerve, I love you,” your voice was soft. It wasn’t the first time you had told him. But you really felt it now.

“I love you, too. You getting all mushy on me? Right now?” he chuckled again against your neck before biting down again, and you felt that same hot rush inside of you. Slowed deep thrusts into fast frantic splashing as he continued to fuck you. You had no idea how much more he could take. He must have had a lot of pent up feeling before tonight. And he waited for you to come back to him? You really couldn’t blame him.

“I’m sorry, you-mm, you just feel so good, and I-ah, I just need you so much, please. Just one more, just one-” He hit his final orgasm with a screech and guttural moan as one last time he filled you up. 

What part of you wasn’t drenched in sea water was sticky and slick with sweat. Your hair plastered to your forehead. He kissed you all over your face, like he always did when you were back together. He pulled out slowly, releasing the mixture of your fluids into the ocean.

“Thank you, thank you so much. I love you, I really do. I don’t know what I would do without you, you’re just so amazing,” he complimented you through your fits of giggles as he kissed you. “You know, once you mate with a selkie like this, you’re mates for life.”

“Oh, is that so?” You crossed your arms, still smiling.

“Mmhmm, so now you’re stuck with me!” 

“I wouldn’t want to be stuck with anybody else.”

Coming down from his flare up, you could see he had more control over whatever kinds of magic these merfolk had. Fully a man now, he picked you up into his arms.

“Let’s get you cleaned up, hm?” He said, throwing you over his shoulder as he headed up towards the house.

“But Swerve, what happens when the flare up happens again?” You asked, genuinely concerned.

“Then you’ll have to help a seal out in the bathtub,” he laughed. Your laughter joined his, knowing full well you’d have to assist with that some time in the future. The future. You were now bound together by whatever magical laws that tied. Maybe you wouldn’t have to wait all year to see him. Maybe he could truly go home with you. Maybe this could be home. The future was the only thing that could see what was before you, and you couldn’t wait to see what it brought.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like what you read, go visit my writing blog on tumblr @blueraspberryrodimus


End file.
